Odyssey of Dark Haven
by Sora Revan
Summary: Five youths come together, Forming a new guild, called the Dark Haven. They leave on exciting adventures, Have exciting battles, and experience moments of joy, sadness, and pain. Follow these troubled youths as they journey toward Yggdrasil.


**This is a collaboration between two fanfiction authors: KuroMaster and Sora Revan. Etrian Odyssey IV is Owned by Atlus & Yuji Himikar, but the main characters that will be used, are owned by us. If you wish to start a fight, please beat up Sora; as Kuro will most likely jump out the window and escape with only a few cuts. Please Support The Official Release.**

 **Note:** _This has been done for a long time now, however, I, Kuro, has been extremely lazy with editing it, and Sora's copy was apparently messed up. Those are the only two reasons I can think that can justify the amount of time it took to upload this. Teehee._

 **K** – Yo, wazzup!  
 **S** – Ohayo, if morning, Konnichiwa, if later. Sora here!  
 **K** – I'm starting to doubt whether my "intro" was good enough… Meh, too lazy to change.  
 **S** – Yep, that sounds like you. Anyways, hello readers! I will be working together with this glorious beautiful bastard to create this totally new and original series!  
 **K** – Well, it was my idea, but it will be on Sora's thingie.  
 **S** – We're using my game, so we'll use it on my site!  
 **K** – I gave you the game, tho. For realzies.  
 **S** – Really? You know my comedy… that's sad.  
 **K** – Ye. I do edit all your chapters after all. Anyway, there are some things about this series that need to be clarified. Sora! Tell em what it is 'bout.  
 **S** – Equipment, the party being wiped out, and… … …I don't know what else.  
 **K** – Amazing. Totally worth it making you my partner in crime.  
 **S** – Indeed. I'm the best (Don't quote me on that).  
 **K** – So, equipment. As I am the one writing the story, armor such as helmets, body, gauntlets, and greaves will not be added! I mean, it will still be there… but I will not be describing it, or commenting on it. At all. Their appearance will not really be changing, unless I feel like it.  
 **S** – Accessories, weapons, and shields will be added, however. Btw, my chapters that are on hiatus-  
 **K** – As for the party being wiped out, that will not happen… totally… I am the best player ever.  
 **S** – -Will be returning sometime soon after-  
 **K** \- Give it a rest! We're talking about this, not that! This and that are two separate things!  
 **S** – No! Never! I shall tell everything! From what color underwear you are wearing, to what the true meaning of life is!  
 **K** – You are totally crazy. Anyway, check out Sora (and mine since I am better)'s stories! It is well worth your time (especially mine).  
 **S** – …Sigh. Okay, without further ado, time for you guys, to-  
 **K** – Read.  
 **S** – Fuck you.  
 **K** – You too.  
 **Random onlooker** – Ha! GAY!

 _ **Odyssey of Dark Haven**_

 **~†~**

 _As divine verdure fertilizes; the malign verdure corrupts. What is left is a holy husk._

 _Hollow ones' cling to faith; fanged ones' honor power; Foolish sages protect a lie. But the Medium's song remains, Guiding you to Yggdrasil._

 _You hold the wings to soar in this tempestuous saga. Winds of beginning, blow now…_

 _The Haven of the Dark, and the Sanctuary of the Light. Two forces fly, Two forces fight. The Dreams of the many Versus the Dreams of the few. Two sides of the same coin._

 _But will the future soar free, or will the past shackle our memories?_

 _Only time will tell. But for now, the Winds of the end, will blow._

 **~†~  
No POV**

A little girl, with short black hair, ran around a field full of crops. A smile hung on her face, and her joy was high as the sky. The wheat at her sides grew taller than her head. The rustling of the wheat as she ran through them seemed as if they echoed against the sky. Her heart was aflutter, and if any man, or woman, saw her, they would smile in joy.

A small girl, with dark pink hair, stared up at the sky with an emptiness befitting darkness itself. On her face, was a frown as she thought of her father, the only family she knows. The moonlit night was beautiful, and while she appreciated it, she did not pay it any heed. Tomorrow was a big day, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it properly. The girl prayed within her heart for good news, and closed her eyes as her gaze drifted downward.

A petite girl, with light blonde hair, smiled in the darkness, even as the yelling grew louder. The snow drifted downward, but she paid it no mind. She liked the snow. The surrounding world around her was white, but to her, it was black. A crashing sound was heard, and she flinched, her smile disappearing into the night. Her gaze drifted upward and her smile reappeared on her face. She knew that one day, everything would be alright again. As it was meant to be.

A thin boy, with brown hair with a tint of red, gazed forward as he watched the man, his father, in front of him. His back looked so big and tall; it was like a mountain to the young boy. He clenched his hands tightly. One day, this boy promised, he will be like his father: tall and proud.

A tired boy, with raven black hair, stood tall, wielding a blade almost as long as himself. His sweat glistened off his skin, as he prepared himself, tightening his hold on his blade, and fixing his stance. The man in front of him, a knight, wielded a claymore, as long as he was. The two faced each other, but neither moved. The boy struck first, as he ran out of patience, and the knight parried the blow. The sound of the two blades resounded off each other as sparks flew through the air. The boy was pushed back, but he didn't back down. Not when his life and livelihood was at stake.

 **~†~  
? POV**

I stretched my arms behind my head and let out a yawn. When I brought my arms down, a smile was on my face. Black hair flowed in the wind as it picked up, and part of my ears were covered by the bangs on the sides. The wind settled down, and my bangs fell on top of my eyes. With light silver eyes, I gazed up at the building in front of me. A banner was above the door to the building, which was of a white tower with wings on the sides. A window stood next to the door, and staring at it, I stared at my own reflection showing on it and silently took in my appearance.

I wore a dark red, sleeveless V-neck shirt, which was mostly covered by a black steel plated armor that wrapped around my front and the back, though it also happened to reveal my shoulders, silver gauntlets which exposed my fingers, which traveled up to my elbows, and wrapped around my waist, was a dark brown leather sword belt which contained a black sheathe with golden marks on it, on my left hip. I also had on short black pants that went down to my knees, black combat boots, and silver greaves covering my knees.

I lowered my left hand down to the hilt of my sword, which was the basic shortsword that you can buy just about anywhere, and gripped it silently, trying my best to quell my unease. I stared back up at the banner of the building I faced. Drawing in a sharp breath, I walked towards the door. Pushing against it with my left and right hands, I entered the Explorers Guild.

A few minutes later, I was in a meeting with the Guild master, who was a tall man, with white hair, a short mustache on his upper lip, and a small beard on his chin. He wore silver armor with a gold trim on it.

"So, are you a new Explorer?" His voice was loud, but it was the voice of a confident leader. "Welcome to Tharsis!" The man further exclaimed.

Though I wasn't new to Tharsis, as I lived here nearly all of my life, I could see why this man didn't recognize me. Since I've never been in this area before, he probably never had a chance to see me, even in passing. Nodding my head up and down, I corrected him.

"Yes, I know. I've lived here nearly all my life."

"Oh? Then, are you here to join a Guild?"

"No, I'd rather create my own."

"Oh? So you wanna create your own, instead of joining someone else's? Then write a name in that ledger over there." He pointed towards a thick book that was resting on a white marbled desk. Next to it, was a feather in a pot of ink. I nodded my head to him, and walked over to it. "Though your Guild will be your whole identity in Tharsis, so think it over carefully before deciding on a name."

I thanked him for his advice and reached for the quill. I stared at the ledger for a few minutes, before a name popped up in my head. I quickly wrote down the name, along with my name as the Leader of this new Guild.

' _Dark Haven. Guild Leader: Kuro._ '

"The Dark Haven Guild… very well." He said, looking over my shoulder. "Here's to hoping you can live up to that name."

The man straightened his body, and reached into a pocket. "Then you'll want this. This is a letter of introduction that'll get you into an audience with the Count." He handed me a white letter with a red seal on it. "Next, you'll need to register the members you want in Dark Haven and form an adventuring party. It's up to you who to recruit, but you can't go wrong with a balanced party." The Guild master laughed loudly. "Go into that room over there, and see if you can find anyone who'll join, lest you already have the members in mind?"

"Thank you. Sadly, I don't, so I will take you up on your advice." With that, we said our farewells. I walked through the hall and to the door he pointed out. Opening the door, without so much as a knock, I walked inside.

 **~†~  
? POV**

I sat in a large room, waiting in silence. I was never really good with crowds, but I managed to control myself from fidgeting. I slid a knife free from its sheathe, and stared at the naked blade, at my appearance reflected onto it. Dark pink hair, that was tied up into short twin tails, with a small black bow, reaching down to my shoulders, with my right eye covered by my bangs. My left dark pink eye stared back at me from the reflection, judging, yet ever quiet. Sighing, I returned the blade to its sheathe.

I looked up as I heard the door opening. A boy, who looked to be a little older than me, walked inside. He had black hair and light silver eyes. I looked back down at the table I sat at as his gaze drifted over towards me. If our eyes had met, I wouldn't know.

I heard him walking across the room, but the sound of his footsteps were muddled as the other Explorers, who were waiting for someone to invite them into their Guild, continued their rather loud conversations. A few moments later, however, someone sat down across from me. Looking up slightly, I quickly noticed that it was the raven haired boy who had walked in earlier. Narrowing my eyes, I shied away from him a few inches in my seat.

The boy looked me up and down. I was wearing a black top which exposed my stomach,and over it was a white jacket that covers my back and shoulders, though it was unzipped, a black combat skirt that nearly reaches my knees, and knee high stiletto boots and black evening gloves that reached just past my elbows. Strapped on to my black sword belt, were two small sheathes, both of which are a dark purple in color, containing two daggers.

The boy's eyes seemed to stray onto my daggers, but they quickly lifted back up to my face.

"My name is Kuro. Yours?" He asked me with a friendly smile.

"…Streia." I mumbled.

"Streia, huh? A nice name. You waiting to join a Guild?"

"…" I nodded my head slightly.

"Then why not join mine?" I frowned slightly and thought it over. His body was well toned due to what had to be extensive training, so he had to be strong, but for some reason, his smile just bothers me…

"Why…?" I asked him, with a tilt of my head. I wanted to know his reasoning for wanting me to join him in his Guild. If he didn't, or couldn't, give me, then why even consider joining? It just meant that he wasn't good enough for someone of my…

"Why?" His voice cut into my thoughts, repeating to me the question I had asked him. He thought over the question for a few moments, before he smiled. I held my breath. "Because unlike most of the guys in here-" he lifted his hand, and nearly made a fist as he pointed behind him with his thumb extended. "-you actually seem to be pretty strong." I gasped at the words that I had heard. The conversations around us instantly stopped, and the room fell silent. Every Explorer in the rooms eyes were glued onto the idiot who said this; on the boy in front of me. And thus, they also fell on me, to the person he said this to. I fidgeted in place, uncomfortable from their gazes.

Then, all of a sudden, laughter rang out, shattering the silence around us as if it was only an illusion. The source seemed to come from an older man who had curly brown hair with a red tint, which fell down to his back, and gold eyes. He has a scar over his left eye, going from his eyebrow down to his cheek. He wore a black cloak, that went down to just below his knees, that features two snakes winding down around a winged staff on the back, and underneath he had on a plain silver colored shirt. He also wore black baggy pants, silver boots, and a finger-less black glove over his left hand, with what appeared to be metal around the knuckles.

The man had sat alone near one of the many corners of the room. When he stood up, he came to a height of five feet and three inches. He had been in here for nearly two hours, but he hadn't spoken a single word. He only listened in on the conversations taking place as he pretended to sleep. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would attract such attention, however, so I wondered why he suddenly laughed. With the eyes of the Explorer's now on him, he approached the raven haired boy who sat in front of me, who didn't even look surprised to see him.

"Kuro, my boy! So happy to see you again and even more hilarious than the last time we met! Surely, you don't want to make an enemy out of every single Explorer in this room, do you?" He finally came to a stop beside the raven haired boy in front of me. I stared between the two, confused.

"Of course not." Kuro said, smirking. "I just said what was true. It should be treated as encouragement to get stronger." He waved it off. "In any case, how has it been? It's been such a long time since we last met; I'm dying to know how you got that scar anyways."

Though before the newcomer could say anything, a few nearby Explorers' had something to say first. Three rather large men, all three of which were pretty muscular and strong in their own right, approached the table we sat at. Two wore light armor, which showed off their arms and chests, while the middle one wore heavy armor which nearly covered his whole body. The man wearing the heavy armor had a sword sheath strapped around his back, while the other two had theirs strapped to their waist.

The heavy armored guy slammed his hand down on the wooden table we sat at, showing off an angry expression on his face, clearly definable by the vein bulging on his bald head. The two behind him, were flexing menacingly, showing off their muscles. They smiled wildly, and their body posture was one as if they were doing simple poses. They looked ridiculous.

"HEY!" The man shouted his lungs out, his spittle flying everywhere. "Can you care to repeat that, little boy?" He insulted Kuro, staring him down with a slight bend to his back. He was clearly looking down on him. However, Kuro took it all in stride, as he even cracked out an even larger smile at the man's approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I use bigger words, you micro-cephalic addle-pate?" I blinked at the use of the phrase, one that I didn't exactly know the definition of. The man had a flabbergasted expression on his face, as he tried to figure out the meaning of Kuro's words. The man on his left leaned in and whispered something into his ear, and after a few moments, his face went red hot with anger.

"You- You! I'm gonna kill you, you dastard!" Though I didn't know what the man to his left told him, he clearly told him that the words were an insult. Though whether he told him the correct meaning of the words, I did not know.

He reached behind his back for the handle of his long sword, and he gripped it with a fiery passion, gritting his teeth with anger. He slid the sword free of its sheathe, creating a sound of metal rubbing against metal. He started to raise the sword to swing down at Kuro, but just as his blade reached its zenith, an arrow whizzed by his face, causing him to flinch, and move his head back in panic. As he moved back, he somehow tripped on his boots, and fell down, his sword flying free of his grip, and landing on his butt. Sweat trailed down his head as he nervously stared at the arrow that was stuck into the wall.

"Looks like I went cow-tipping." A black haired girl spoke, with a country accent. She was standing atop a table on the other side of the room, a bow in her hands. She spoke with such confidence, that one would hardly notice her annoyance.

 **~†~  
? POV**

Today was a pretty exhausting day, of a pretty exhausting week so far, if I do say so myself. First, I had to find a place to stay, which led me to go from inn to inn. I eventually found one called "Saehrimnir Inn" and it was pretty cheap, with it only being 5en. It was a great deal to me, as I hardly had any en to my name. I only had the en I had 'borrowed' from my uncle, but even that was running out quickly. If I couldn't find work, then I would run out in a few days' time, even with this cheap inn.

And so, I had enlisted my services at the Explorer's Guild, and tried to find a Guild that would take me under its wing. The only problem, was that no one would accept me. As I was just a regular ol' farm girl, I was seen as weak, but I was a damn good shot with the bow. Just that, they didn't bother checking my skills, before they said 'no'. I mean, who would want a country bumpkin like myself?

On my second day of hoping that I can join a Guild, I met a strange girl, whose name was Florah. She was a pretty cheery girl. I've seen nobody in my entire life who was as happy as her, who was smiling at even the littlest thing. I admired her for that. From then on, I had someone to talk to as I waited for a Guild to accept me.

Three days after meeting her, I finally ran out of en. However, on that same day, there was a commotion at the Explorer's Guild. I wouldn't think it at the time, but perhaps that was when my luck finally turned upside down. But for good, or for worse?

 **~†~  
Kuro POV**

"Wow!" I exclaimed underneath my breath, staring from the arrow, to the girl who shot it. If I could whistle, I would've done so.

I hadn't noticed her earlier, but it was a real shock to find another person who was skilled like me and Streia. Though I had noticed Sora, I didn't bother approaching him, as I knew he would approach me if I start a commotion. And that I did!

It was simply hilarious. Though I don't know many big words, I did take the time to remember a few words that I could use to insult my victims' intelligence if I ever felt the need to do so. It was simply one of my many past times… But it was quite true about what I had said. They weren't as strong as they looked. A lot of them weren't really that good at the weapons they wielded. I could easily tell from their muscles and hands. They didn't have many callouses, and most of their muscles came from doing simple work outs, like pushups or sit-ups. They hardly practiced with their own weapon, and they probably thought that with raw strength, they can swing any kind of weapon around and think themselves as masters.

They were simply average with more strength than the average man. They wouldn't last a day outside Tharsis. However, I who had been trained in the sword every day in the past few years, was much stronger than them, even if they were physically stronger than me. The girl who I spoke to, though she was petite, had a certain look in her eyes, one that told you that she was strong. It was something easily missed, given her size and nervous tendencies, but I approached her, nonetheless. Like I planned, I attracted attention to myself, and Sora came over to me, laughing. Counting these two, I now had three in my new Guild. I just needed two more.

But with the arrival of this sniper, I only needed one more. It was true she didn't agree to join, and we haven't even shared a single word between one another, but I knew what the end result of her action would be. She shot an arrow and nearly hit that guy. He won't forget it, nor the people watching on. If she stays here, he and his friends might harass her. She might've been better than him at shooting a bow, but she was definitely physically weaker, and they will get her back for what she did.

But not if I get to her first.

 **~†~  
No POV**

It was only a few moments after the arrow was shot. In the silence that ruled that space in the Explorer's Guild, there was a sound. A sound of a growl. The Explorer who was shot at, gritted his teeth, and growled within his mouth. He mashed his teeth together, and he calmly grabbed his long sword, which was nearly as long as he was. It would be more apt to call it a claymore, than a simple long sword.

He grabbed the blade, and stood up. His face was so red with anger, that it might as well have been on fire. He turned to face the black haired girl who held the bow. As he did so, she finally noticed what was happening, and she became a bit nervous. The man's two friends faced the girl as well. The other Explorer's in the room watched on, pumped at what was about to happen.

Like a coin flip into the air to start a competition, a single voice yelled out. This voice destroyed the silence that surrounded the room, as if it was never that way to begin with.

"FIGHT!"

The heavily armored man roared, and ran forward, but before he could take his third step, a raven haired boy leapt forward, and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward, but managed to keep his balance. After a moment, he turned around, glaring at the perpetrator. Kuro, the eighteen-year-old neophyte Guild Leader of the newly formed Guild, Dark Haven, pointed his shortsword at the man, and smirked. The man answered with a snarl.

The man's two other friends tried to move towards Kuro from the side and behind, but he held up his hand, stopping them. He stood to his full height, and named himself as he stared down at the much smaller man, a twinkle in his eyes. "The name's Garnesha. I would like to know the name of the _boy_ I will be killing today." He named himself, and set up a scene of single combat. He was planning on taking down the boy in a completely fair match, before killing him to prove that he was superior. Then, he would be focusing his attention back on the girl with the bow. He already had a few plans spinning around in his head about what to do with the girl, which caused a wicked smile to appear on his face at the mere thought of it. The raven haired teen before the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, the name is Kuro Dusken, but you won't be killing me, _old man_." With this, it seemed the man completely snapped. He yelled an obscenity at the much smaller man, and swung his sword downwards unskillfully, but with a lot of power. The blade cut through the air, aimed at Kuro's neck. However, Kuro remained calm. His skill with the blade was much higher than Garnesha, so he was not completely worried.

He only put a little thought into the strength he possessed, but in the end, he didn't really care much about it. Just as the blade neared Kuro's left shoulder, he smiled and swung his own blade to meet his opponent's midair. Unlike his opponent's sword, Kuro's blade sung as it was swung. It was as if as the blade cut across through the air, it sang a shrill tone, one filled of skill and death. The two blades rang out against one another, but contrary to everyone's expectations, Kuro was hardly pushed back. In fact, the two blades hardly touched one another.

When the two swords collided, with a twirl of his wrist, Kuro forced Garnesha to let go of his sword, and it flew through the air. With a quick parry, he disarmed the much larger and stronger man as easily as you would steal candy from a baby. This stunned Garnesha and put the rest of the Explorer's watching into silence.

Garnesha blinked his eyes in confusion, and stared at his right hand which used to hold a sword. He looked over towards his right, and at the blade which was stabbed into one of the many chairs of the room. He had no idea what had happened – he didn't see anything. And thus, he came to this conclusion: that the raven haired boy in front of him had cheated.

Gritting his teeth, he stared down at the raven haired boy. "You- You cheated! I don't know how, but you cheated! There was no way that you could have beaten me!" Kuro looked unimpressed, however. Yawning, the smaller boy looked up at Garnesha.

"If you're really saying that, then you don't deserve to be an Explorer." At this, the man went silent. After a few moments, he turned around and walked away. As he passed his sword, he grabbed it and sheathed it at his back. He walked towards the door leading out of the room, and after opening it, he looked back. He stared at Kuro, and then spat towards him. He left the room, slamming the door as loud as he could. Kuro just shook his head and shrugged as if it wasn't his problem.

The two men that had approached with Garnesha, quickly scrambled away and hurried after the man. After the two left, the remaining Explorer's in the room started talking again, this time about the fight that had just taken place. They asked each other if they knew who the raven haired teen was, but nobody had an answer.

Kuro turned and looked towards the girl who had shot the arrow, and he quickly found her sitting near the back. Putting a smile on his face, he approached the girl. The Explorer's he walked past stopped talking, and stared after him, wondering what he was going to do. The girl he was approaching stared back at Kuro, and merely waited for him to get close enough. Over by the table that Kuro was originally sitting at, Streia and Sora watched Kuro approached the bow-wielding girl. Streia was wondering how strong Kuro actually was, and Sora was smiling at how much stronger Kuro had grown in the years he hasn't seen him.

Kuro grabbed one of the chairs tucked in at the table that the black haired girl sat at, and pulled it back. He then sat down on it and stared at the girl before him. With a smile that shows only friendliness, Kuro asked the girl:

"Do you want to join my Guild?"

The girl, however, was not impressed at the question, and shrugged as she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why join the Guild of someone I don't even know?" Her question was reasonable, and Kuro nodded at her words, his smile never faltering. Contrary to the girl's words, she was smiling. She already had an answer for him, and he knew it.

"Good response. The name's Kuro Dusken. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Litheum." She replied simply.

"Then, Litheum. Would you like to join my little Guild, Dark Haven?"

Litheum thought about this for a few moments, but it was clear to Kuro that she already figured out what she was going to say, and was merely stalling. "Depends. I'll join on one condition. That is-"

"Done." Kuro immediately replied. Litheum blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"You didn't even let me tell ya what I wanted."

"Doesn't matter. Anyone would love to have someone with eyes like yours in their Guild." He shrugged. "It's a matter of life and death, after all." His words spoke true to ever single Explorer in the room. The girl before Kuro, Litheum, has exceptionally good eyes, eyes that any Explorer would kill for. With someone like her in your Guild, you wouldn't have to worry about traps, and you can get more loot from defeating monsters. They can even attack from afar, thanks to the bows they're usually equipped with. Having a Sniper on your team can be a major advantage, however, it can turn into a disadvantage once they fight close up. Being trained in the bow means that they can't fight that well in a close-range fight. But, at the end of the day, a well-trained Sniper had more advantages than disadvantages, so everyone wanted one in their Guild. However, good Snipers were rare, so they were usually treated with respect so that they would stay in their Guild.

Though at the same time, there were many untrained Snipers. So when one sees a Sniper, they usually dismiss them, as the majority of the time, they are actually unremarkable and a waste of space. It was a class meant for those who hold some degree in skill at observation, and not someone who thinks watching is as easy as pie.

Litheum stared into Kuro's eyes for a time, before she smirked. "Then I guess that settles that." She reached her hand forward, and Kuro grasped it only moments later.

"Then, we just need one more mem-"

"Didn't you have two others with ya?" Kuro blinked in surprise, but nodded nevertheless. "Then it's fine. A girl I know is joining with me – that was the condition, ya know?"

He shrugged in answer. "If she's recommended by you, then she must be good. Is she here?"

"Ya, but she left a while ago for the latrine." Kuro shook his head in answer, his smile never fading from his lips, she quickly noticed.

"Whatever. We'll wait over with the rest of my Guild until she gets back."

"Right-o." Litheum responded, following after Kuro.

 **~†~  
? POV**

"Hm? Litheum, when did you get so many friends?" I said, approaching the table Litheum was at. In the time that I knew her, I've never seen her hang out with other people. It was always just the two of us. However, sometime between me leaving the room and getting back, she suddenly had three more friends! It was simply wonderful. To see my friend surrounded by new friends is simply wonderful!

I stared into each of their eyes, from the guy with the scar, to the girl with the pink eyes, to the boy with the silver eyes, which were clear enough for me to see my reflection. I took note of their appearance, and I tried my best to remember their names when they were introduced to me.

"I am Florah." I introduced myself, bowing my head lightly, a wide smile on my face.

I have light blonde hair, that goes down to my cheeks on the sides, with the bangs cut short above my eyes, while at the sides they cover my ears. I also have strange orange colored eyes, which is extremely rare in Tharsis, or any other city. I wore earrings in the shape of an orange tabby cat. I wore a white robe, that went well past my knees, with a red trimming at the edges of my cuffs, and at the bottom of the robe. I wore black boots, and brown gloves that has a white trim to it, and I had a loose string tied around my waist, that had two brown bags tied to it. I wore a white fedora with a red feather attached to it.

"Nice to meet you Florah." The raven haired boy – Kuro – replied with a smile. He seemed to be very friendly, as he had easily accepted Litheum and me into his newly formed Guild, even though he didn't even know me! It meant that he trusted others easily, and that he was a nice guy. Or, at least in my opinion he was. I glanced at the guy with the scar, Sora. Though he hasn't said many words beyond his name, he seemed to be nice. He paid serious attention to our conversation, and he hardly blinked! Such concentration! I changed my stare to the girl with the pink eyes, Streia. Though she was quiet, I can sense her kindness. She was simply shy. They seemed like good people, and I knew that they were! It seems as if my time with them would be amazing. Hopefully I'll be able to live up to their expectations!


End file.
